If there's any justice
by Jazyrha
Summary: Kiba's thoughts about Hinata and Naruto, about how unfair it is Hinata doesn't love him... Or does she? KibaHinaNaru, REVIEW, please! First songfic ever! Don't hate me because I insult Naru the whole time. Blame Kiba XD


_**If there's any justice...**_

I just NEEDED to do this. I first wanted to do a KibaHina songfic with another song, but when I heard this song playing on my pc (man, I love those times I decide to listen all my music again) it was just so… PERFECT!! These are Kiba's thoughts on Hinata's (wrong, wrong I tell you!) crush on Naruto. I just couldn't resist. Come on, just be fair, some one had to this, right? Naruto must find himself another girlfriend, Hinata so belongs too Kiba!! (heheh, sorry if you're a NaruHina fan) Well, he belongs to me even more. evil laugh I'll take the dog with it, even when I hate dogs. I'm so sweet, right? Well, anyways. The lyrics are in _italic_. The song is: if there's any justice by Lemar. Beat this Naruto!! Oh, please don't mind the useless: "yeah, ooh, yeah'" thingies, I decided to put them in the story as well, even when they have no meaning at all. Gomen! Also… If some words are wrong, or misplaced, please tell it. I'm Dutch, so sometimes I make some mistakes in English. Hope it isn't too irritating, though!

* * *

_

* * *

Ohhh,  
Ye-ah-ah,  
Yeah,_

* * *

Kiba lay on his bed. His hands were fumbled under his head, his brown eyes staring at his ceiling. He wondered what was so special about it, because those last days, he studied them like they were the most interesting thing in this whole world. A sigh escaped his lungs. Of course his stupid ceiling didn't captivate him at all. It was something else that just wouldn't leave his head.

Hinata.

Did she have any idea what she made him go trough? He wondered if she even noticed.

* * *

_I would be your man,  
You would be my girl._

* * *

His eyes went to Akamaru, who was sleeping on his pillow. Even that didn't make him smile anymore. Smiling just would be too fake right now. Why didn't she see? Why didn't she notice?

It was the best, he guessed. It was what he kept telling himself, but why, why did it hurt that damn much? If this was the best, then why couldn't he sleep at night, only seeing her face? Why could he only hear her calling his name, Naruto's name…

But one day… One day she would see.

* * *

_I believe, I do._

* * *

One day she would definitely notice. One day he would tell her and she would let Naruto go. Naruto didn't deserve a girl like Hinata… He wasn't that special! Only because he bragged about never giving up, only because he thought he was so strong… Kiba never gave up as well! Even now, even now he was hoping. The only difference was that he wasn't constantly saying it, he just did.

* * *

_If there's any justice in the world,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl._

* * *

It wasn't fair. It was everything but fair. Sometimes he wondered if there was anything fair in this world. Why was it always that stupid brat? He wasn't better then him! Kiba could do what Naruto could, even better. He wished Hinata would just see that. She had to see it, she simply had too. There was no way he would live his whole life without her. Quickly jumping on his feet, he decided to take a walk. He couldn't sleep anyways.

"And I blame you, Naruto-kun" he whispered between his teeth.

* * *

_If I'd found you first you know its true,  
He would be alone,  
I would be with you.

* * *

_

Naruto didn't deserve Hinata. Kiba wasn't perfect, he knew, but at least he cared. He would give his life for her, he would sacrifice everything. Why, why wasn't that enough! Why didn't she see! Why, why?! He clenched his fist.

"Damn you, Naruto!" he whispered again, his bare feet touching the cold ground.

The night was clear, but dark. The fresh air made him feel a bit better. But he knew he would never feel alright again. Not as long as that damned Naruto stole what was him. He grinned. No, Hinata wasn't his property. It was just… He loved her, he really did. He wanted to show her so much and it hurt to never get that change.

* * *

_When you decide, don't let me down,

* * *

_

He sighed a bit relieved. Well, actually she didn't really made a move or something and Naruto was too stupid to notice it. He would never see, Kiba knew, he would never the way Hinata loved him. Somehow, that even made it more painful. He loved her with whole his heart and still she loved some one who didn't even care more.

* * *

'_cause there's nothing to be certain in my life.

* * *

_

Or did he notice? Kiba didn't know anymore. Naruto seemed so stupid, but there was something… more… in the way he smiled at Hinata. It made him so angry. Angry at himself mostly. He was losing everything, slowly, but he did. The ground he was walking on became unsteady, it felt like he was ready to fall. He was balancing on the edge of living a life with no use and there was no one, no one who saw it. But he was still hoping, he didn't gave up either! He still smiled, didn't he? He still acted like nothing was wrong, like he was just the carefree Kiba he used to be.

Hinata…

* * *

_And you've seen a thousand times…

* * *

_

Kiba sighed another time. His feet carried him further and further, he didn't even know his destination. Well, he guessed he would stop when his feet decided it was enough walking for tonight. While he looked around, he wondered again how it was possibly that everything still looked the same. The same old tree was on the same old place, but still… it wasn't the same anymore. He slowly started to forget how it felt before Hinata had that crush on Naruto, before he realised that hurt… that hurt so badly. Things were so much easier, back then, so much more beautiful.

* * *

_There is not much justice in the world.

* * *

_

It wasn't fair. This whole thing just wasn't right!

* * *

_If there's any justice in your heart…  
You love pity it changed,  
Ease it into heart,

* * *

_

She had to see it, right? If this world, if the people on it, if Hinata… Only if there was a little bit of thing that humans called 'right', if there was only such a thing as 'truth' she would tell him she loved him. Right? Even when there was a single piece in her body that actually cared about him, she would see, right? She had to see. She had to notice. She couldn't leave him falling down, down, down… he needed her to tell it will be alright, that she didn't care about Naruto.

* * *

_Oh, no…

* * *

_

She couldn't care more about Naruto then she did for him. This world couldn't be that cruel. It just wasn't possibly to hurt him that much. Perhaps she only cared about Naruto as some kind of… friend. But nothing more!

* * *

_Why don't you remember how it feels,  
Not to give a damn,  
For anyone but me.

* * *

_

He could still remember it, the times before. When they become team 8 they went trough some wonderful times. On missions, he could see her face everyday, heard her voice so much. He never realised it back then, but it was definitely what he liked the most about the missions. The determination in her white eyes, when she became serious… the shyness in her voice when she said his name… her smile when he did something reckless again… her caring behaviour towards Akamaru… it seemed all so far away now. Hinata didn't always love… no, had a crush on Naruto. Before they were always together, they always had fun. Damn Naruto, why, why did he have to blow all that?!

* * *

_I can't believe you'd be deceived.

* * *

_

He wasn't worth it. He wasn't that special. Naruto didn't deserve that much attention. He always blew up thing, he always… okay, okay, Kiba admitted. He **could **be that kind of guy that would get what he wanted, and yes, he **learned **from his mistakes… But didn't Kiba too? Didn't he almost committed suicide to save Akamaru, didn't he train, train to make sure his friends won't ever get hurt again? Didn't he improved, didn't he still hope? If that was what Hinata liked, she could like him as well.

* * *

_Changing memories from truth to fantasy

* * *

_

It was still hard that Hinata liked him just like that. Just because he…

Kiba sighed. Man, jalousie sure wasn't an easy thing. It made him tired. He definitely didn't like it. Perhaps… perhaps it was time she chose. But he almost knew she was going to tell him she loved Naruto. And hearing that would haunt him down, kill him even more then it did now. Right now, he could hope, he could still believe. But that would all changed if she actually **say **it.

* * *

_Where there's nothing left but tears.

* * *

_

The stars watched the brown haired boy bow his head, clenching his fist and fighting against the tears. Slowly, really slowly he felt how he was breaking down. He couldn't stand this any longer, he wouldn't feel this any longer. Somehow, he somehow had to find out. But he was scared, so scared.

Tears fell and left dark spots on the ground. It hurt… it hurt so badly. The stars witnessed his pain in all silence. How, how could he make this stop? He didn't want to get killed in the inside; he didn't want to watch Hinata and Naruto be and smile happily with it, telling Hinata how wonderful that was. He just couldn't live with that pain.

* * *

_And there's not much justice in the world.

* * *

_

He had to make all the wrong right, he would, tonight! Whipping his tears of sorrow and pain away, he began to run. Faster and faster, the tears were still falling. He would make them stop, tonight. He would make this right, tonight. If he didn't, he would die for sure. His heart would torn apart, shatter little by little. He would cry every night, he would feel so alone and he would watch her smile with pain, so much pain. Every time he would look in her eyes, he would feel that unbearable pain. She couldn't do that to him. Tonight, he would die. Or he would live again.

* * *

_Just because he's wrapped around your finger  
Don't fool yourself with dreams that might appear!

* * *

_

With closed eyes, his feet carried him further, but now he knew his destination. The house of the girl he could decide over his life tonight. He had to stop this nonsense, he had to stop this torture. Hinata and Naruto was nothing more then a foolish, stupid thought and he would stop it tonight. He had to make Hinata realised she loved him, him, not Naruto. He… he would save her from this. Or… did he only try to make those words give him courage. Naruto wouldn't love her like he did, he didn't care about her the way he did. He didn't know her, like he did. He could never be what Kiba was right now, he could never feel what Kiba would feel his whole life for the lavender haired girl.

* * *

_If in time you'll stop and trust your feelings  
the truth is out there somewhere…

* * *

_

A smile crossed his face, full of tears. He knew she would know. She would realise too. Deep in her heart, he knew, he just knew, she didn't **love **Naruto. In his hurry, he didn't even see where he was heading and suddenly he felt another body close his own and he fell on the ground. He looked up and stared in the most beautiful white eyes he could ever imagine. Immediately he looked back down, wishing she didn't see his tears.

"K-Kiba-kun?" she said.

"Hinata-chan" he could only whisper.

* * *

_It's blowing it the wind.

* * *

_

"What are you doing here so late" she asked.

"N-nothing" he answered.

"You were crying?" she asked again, her finger pointing at the dark spots his tears left.

"No, not at all" he tried to say, but the pain was good audible.

* * *

_If there's any justice in the world…

* * *

_

"H-Hinata-chan… there was something… I" he stood up, pulling her up as well.

Whipping his tears away, he watched her looked back. He would make things right.

"You?" she repeated softly.

* * *

_I would be your man  
You would be my girl

* * *

_

"I wanted to ask you something" he said.

He couldn't hide the pain, the sorrow, the feeling of being all alone. That's why he looked down, unwilling to face her eyes. She would see and he didn't want to force an answer for her. She had to mean what she was going to answer. Cause it was going to decide over his whole life.

"Oh?" she smiled, "please ask?"

* * *

_Oh yeah

* * *

_

"Who..."

* * *

_If I'd found you first you know its true.

* * *

_

"Who do you like the most, Hinata-chan" he spit out, feeling his heart break and only she could mend it again. "No, who do you love, me or Naruto-kun."

* * *

_He would be alone,  
I would be with you_,

* * *

"I really, really have to know, Hinata-chan" The tears stared to fall again, even when he desperately, awfully tried to prevent it. The pain was too much.

* * *

_When you decide, don't let me down…

* * *

_

An answer didn't come. Only the silence filled his ears. Why… why… He couldn't describe the pain filling his body, taking control, but he felt it. Oh, yes, he did. It was there, in his whole body, spreading and killing all that it came across. It hurt, it hurt so much.

He wanted to speak, to tell her so much, but he just stood there, trying not to cry.

* * *

_Cause there is nothing to be certain in my life.

* * *

_

Every thing, all he ever knew was falling away at an alarming speed. The silence was a bad sign, right? She probably didn't want to answer, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Hinata was kind, so she probably.

* * *

_And you've seen a thousand times…

* * *

_

He knew it now. He knew it now so clearly it hurt…

* * *

_There is not much justice in the world.

* * *

_

Fair, right, truth, love… it didn't exist at all. It was just a lie, nothing more. He would never believe in those words again if she'd told him that she loved Naruto more then him.

"K-Kiba-kun" he could hear she was confused and surprised. "I…"

* * *

_If I should lose you girl, you know

* * *

_

The feeling spread faster, faster, faster. He was about to die, but only the words she might say kept him alive. He looked up, the hurt look in his eyes, tears on his cheek. And the stars watched, in all their silence.

* * *

_There is not much justice in the world.

* * *

_

"K-Kiba-kun" her eyes filled with a sad look when she looked at him. "I only…"

* * *

_If there's any justice in the world.

* * *

_

Hinata took a few steps closer, taking his hands. The smile widened, her cheeks turning all red.

* * *

_You're gonna be my baby.

* * *

_

"Kiba-kun" her face was only a few inches away from his. Then she pulled his face the few inches they were separated to her face.

* * *

_You're gonna be my baby.

* * *

_

He felt her lips on his, her hands around his neck, her love in his heart. And on that singly moment he knew…

* * *

_You're gonna be my baby.

* * *

_

That love really did exist. It was there, in their hearts, for ever there. Between those two people, holding each other in the light of thousand stars. He felt his heart living again, the feeling changing with another feeling. A feeling he was never going to lose.

"Kiba-kun" she whispered, her lips touching his cheeks now, "I only love you, for ever."

He smiled, pulling the girl in another deep kiss.

* * *

What? He waited long enough for that! XD Uh, just to let you know: don't hate me because what I said about Naruto. It's not what I think, okay, it's what Kiba thinks. Tell me how ya liked it. Hope it was good. First Naruto songfic, ever! XD Oh, well, please review! ( if you like this couple, KibaHina, read my fanfic, please!)

Jazyrha-san


End file.
